The Brotherhood: Shadows
by ViperHaze
Summary: Stories based off of The Bloods in Multiplayer mode.  Follows the story of two brothers of the Shadow Bloods and how their choices shape their way.  Rated T just in case it gets a bit much when the years go on.  Please R&R, first fanfic.
1. Prologue

**Writer's Notes:**

_This is my take on how the wolves of Wolf Quest see their past. In anyone knows how the Bloods really came about, I wouldn't mind knowing. Happy reading!_**  
**

* * *

The Mother was everything in this world. She was the leaves, she was the elk, she was the water, she was the soil. She brought forth life and took it away when such things were called upon her. The Mother was happy, but found something missing in her world. From the depths of her heart came fourth five beings that stood a close resemblance to her. Each had a different blood flowing through them. One as red as the dying world's sun, one as black as night, one as golden as the sun at it's peak, one engulfed in shadows and mist, and one a silver that catches the light. Their names were their Blood: Red, Black, Shadow, Gold, and Silver.

With the last of her full strength, The Mother created complimentary female Bloods that were to be the mates of her grand creations. Subconsciously, The Mother uttered 'Care for each other' to her deaf children. One child, however, was listening. Shadow heard The Mother's last wish before her slumber and took it deep to heart.

Through her slumber, she had created being that were called No Bloods who were born from the worry in her heart. Through the worry, these Bloods were to watch her children from a distance, to be her eyes while she was unable to see, be her ears when she felt something amiss.

This was how the Bloods started.

* * *

The Bloods grew apart when they made families of their own. Silver had healthy pups and full litters while Black had one or two healthy pups and small litters. Feeling jealous of his brother, Black attacked Silver. From his black talons leaked his brother's silvery blood that coated and forever changed his claws to those of metal. Silver lashed out his claws into Black's fur and had black sickly tar blood coat his, making them forever pitch black.

The two kept continuing to fight until Shadow had enough of seeing such things. He placed himself between the two, having their talons dig deep into him having shadowed mist come forth from the wounds, coating his brothers in a haze that calmed them.

Gold spoke calmly to his brothers, knowing that his words were the right thing to say. "We must separate. Silver to the North, Black to the South, Shadow to the East, Red to the West, and Gold in the center. When mating season comes around, we shall meet back here in YellowStone to bring forth new unions between us, even if temporary. Until then my brothers, shall we never see each other again."

With these words uttered, this was how the Bloods remained.


	2. Chapter 1

Prologue

Elder Taliko looked to the young ones before him. Some of the pack while others the kin of visitors to the sanctuary the pack has put up many years ago. He was to tell them their history, where they have come from and where they are to be led. He sat up straight and relaxed his features, keeping a calm mind as he recollected what an elder has taught him when he was their age.

"The Mother created the land we stand on, the waters we drink, and the elk we hunt. She created the souls and spirits both inside of you and around you. She birthed the first Bloods as well as the second. She sacrificed herself, giving all her strength, for the Bloods of old. She gave the world Red, Black, Shadow, Silver, and Gold both life and mates in hope for the packs to grow and establish themselves."

Taliko took a moment to let this sink into their minds. Some looked confused while others enthralled with the tellings. Smiling, he continued. "It is Shadow that this pack stands beside with our teachings and ambitions. He heard The Mother's last words to the world. 'Protect each other' where the worlds uttered to the world as a whisper. Shadow listened and understood what he was to do: He was to protect his brothers the best he could without restricting their free will."

The Elder looked to the pups, wondering if they were starting to get a feel for the history. Two pups stood out from the rest, ears perked up and forward, eyes blazing with interest. He knew them well and smiled in their direction. "Shadow and his brothers grew up and started to spread out away from each other, making Shadow's job harder. The Mother had one last gift to give: Mates. From these five females, there came the first pairing, thus created the first Blood Packs, respectfully named after the first Bloods."

Taliko's face grew grim with the next telling. "The packs thought of meeting when their pups were born. Silver had a large litter while Black had a small one. Jelousy rose within Black and made him lash out at brother Silver. Shadow watched until the two were almost at their last strike. His mate helped break the fight as he and Gold spoke of what was to happen. 'We must split up, find out own lands and to only see each other at the mating grounds'. They thought that Amethyst Mountain and the surrounding region such as Soda Butte VIsta and The Burn be the Mating Lands. With that everyone made their way to their respected regions: Silver to the North, Black to the South, Shadow to the East, Red to the West, and Gold remaining in the Center."

The pups nodded their heads, knowing that the elder was speaking the truth to them, the whole truth. Some were confused to what the elder had tought them, and the two pups Taliko recognized earlier looked to each other with grim faces. Deep down something was disturbing them, but it wasn't clear enough to them.

The Elder stood and swished his tail. "It is time for you to eat young ones. Go to your mothers." With that the pups ran towards their mothers who were waiting and listening to the Elder speak. Two remained looking to the elder, waiting for something. "Go my grandsons, I shall continue later." Taliko walks towards his daughter happily and nuzzled her cheek. "You have good boys and I hope they will lead like their father."

She smiled to her father, nuzzling him back. "But of course, it is to be expected." She nuzzled her sons closer to her as she readied their food, urging their portion past her throat and down to the floor.

Taliko walked towards the elder's dens deep down as close to The Mother as they could get. He laid down on the soft warm soil and closed his eyes for his midday nap.

All the while the brothers were feasting on their lunch as their mother watched closely, knowing that their brotherhood will be tested very shortly. After they had enough, she urged them towards their den where they could sleep their last afternoon nap.


	3. Chapter 2

**Writer's Notes:**

_Had a bit of trouble with the names, but other than that it was smooth sailing... when I finally put my mind into doing it. Anyways, we left off when Mika was getting the pups ready for their afternoon nap...  
_

* * *

Anik made his rounds through the mountain home Shadow, his bloods founding father, had settled in. Many chambers were built through the years and many gather together when in need of some sort of peace. Shadow has created a sanctuary for all bloods, not only for his own.

Not soon after his beloved mate joined him on his patrol. Ah Mika, I was beginning to worry. He nuzzles her shoulder with his head, smelling his sons on her fur. How are they this afternoon?

Mika looked sorrowfully to Anik, thinking about what was to come of her pups. They are fairing very well, even though they havent the slightest clue as to what is to happen tomorrow.

The leaders face dropped as he nodded his head. But of course you would be worried about that. Its okay Mika, I am sure that there is nothing to worry about. They have me, you and Taliko to help them prepare not only for tomorrow, but for the future.

Mika smiled to him, feeling better. You always spout such noble words. You are right, they have trainers of the highest ranks and should pull through in flying colors. Mika looked to the paw prints of the walls stating the teachings that flow through the sanctuary of the pack. Soon her sons would learn of such teaching and uphold them.

Akin looked Mika, knowing how her thoughts worked. Do not think too hard on their schooling, I am sure that one of them will show signs of a true leader.

* * *

The twins both had a dream that showed them, fully grown and years of experience shown on their faces, facing each other with great rage. Not only rage but pure hatred for the other. The dreams made them whimper and growl in their sleep as their paws twitched at each slash dealt.

Just before a final blow could be put forth, the two work up panting. They looked to each other and then to small markings on the dens walls. They were messy, but legible to the two.

On the walls was an oath that the two vowed never to break, no matter how old or how angry they grew. They were worried the dream was warning them that the oath was going to be broken. The oath to never harm the other in any way shape or form.

* * *

Taliko shook himself awake as he looked to the small opening that showed the time of day. It was getting close to when the pups were to head for bed. He slowly got up and walked towards the den where his daughter was with the pups, getting them ready for another sleeping time, but Taliko had pressing matters with his grandsons.

Mika, may I come in? He scratched upon the side of the enterance with his long claws, knowing that sometimes thats the only way of getting her attention.

Slowly his daughter emerged from the enterance and nodded her head for him to come in. She knew that this was to come.

Taliko smiled to his grandsons and then put on a stern face while sitting down in front of them. My grandsons, Kalu and Kiga, heirs to leadership within this Blood Pack, you are to be tested tomorrow and then decide where you are to go from here. You are of one year and thus must go into your respected training regimens

The two just looked to their grandfather in confusion. Taliko sighed and tried his best to simplify what he just said to them. You are to, if it comes to it, separate and go forth to different Blood Lands to train to be a hunter or even the next leader of this pack.

Kalu wagged his tail as Kiga nodded his head in understanding. Taliko smiled and nuzzled the two. Good now rest for it is a big day tomorrow. The elder stood up and walked out of the den enterance and back to his quarters, feeling lighter now that he has said what was needed to be said.

* * *

All through the night, Kalu dreamed of fighting an older more experienced Kiga to the point of almost killing him. Kiga dreamt the same dream only in his point of view and being the one with the upper hand. No matter how hard they tried, the dream haunted the two all night, having them both awake multiple times in the middle of the night to see horror on the others face.

Neither one can sleep long enough to know who really wins the fight.


End file.
